Arranged
by yuki-xue
Summary: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU
1. Intoduction

Arranged

_Summery: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU_

* * *

"I refuse to get married to that boy! I don't even want to meet him! I'm too young!" a girl with dark blue hair exclaimed to her best friend. Being the heir to the Berlitz family was not easy. Everybody envied you thinking that life was good when in fact, life was not.

"But living life like that must be awesome!"

"Sure, with people who tell you where to go and how to dress, I'm living the life."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. They walked out of the garden, leaving a few Sakura petals on their heads, and into the living room.

Their eyes clashed, sliver meeting aqua, sending messages with their coloured orbs. Lips curved into smirks as they each reached out for their cellphones and texting at lighting speed.

* * *

The duo rushed to the silver eyed girl's bedroom and locked the door.

"Pick out an outfit for me Blue."

The blue-eyed one, Blue bowed and said teasingly, "Of course, Miss Alexandra Platina Berlitz."

Platina walked over to her dresser and started applying make-up. She might not be able to fool all of the public's eyes but it was enough to fool at least three-quarters of them.

Blue then tossed her the outfit she picked out and said, "Go try it on. I've never seen you wear it."

Platina rushed into the bathroom and rushed out in a matter of seconds. She was a quick changer.

Since Platina wore more formal clothes with royal colors, Alexandra wore baggy clothes with muted or light colors. She tried to stay away from bright colors as it might draw too much attention.

"Let's get going shall we, Miss?"

* * *

They arrived at the downtown café five minutes late because Platina bumped into a jerk with a big ego.

"Stupid commoners…"

Blue looked at Platina as they entered the café, they were only best friends because they had the same personalities. They were rude, boastful and annoying to some people. But deep inside, they were very fragile and soft. They both had the same insecurities. That's how they became friends in the first place.

The two walked to the back of the coffee shop and sat with their three other friends.

Sapphire Birch, the 'wild girl' of the group. Even though she was the most boy-ish one of the three, she was also the most emotional. That's what the four loved about her. She's the only one who doesn't need a disguise because she's not famous, her dad is but nobody knows that.

Next to her sat Hilda 'White' Stones. She was the second youngest of the group but the most mature. Her father died when she was eight and her mother died an hour after childbirth. She held the B&W agency on her own with a side-kick, Hilbert 'Black' Zetom. But when she wasn't at work, she was very relaxed.

Then, the youngest sat opposite Sapphire and White, MeiRosa Stones. She's the cousin of White and also an actress and singer signed under the B&W agency. She, along with her band mate Matsubara Kyohei or known as his stage name Nate, is one of the most famous musicians in the world.

"Sorry for being late. Platina here ran into some jerk-ass."

White looked up from her Samsung Tablet and said, "No worries! I was looking at the next script for 001 anyways."

"What's 001?" Platina asked, hoping they would forget why they were here.

"It's a new science-fiction movie that's going to be staring MeiRosa and a big screen debut for Nate. Since they're so famous, why not make a movie of them together? Right?" laughed White. She smile could light up a whole room.

Too bad she wasn't looking into a relationship; Blue could set her up with someone fast.

"So, why were we brought here anyways?" asked Sapphire. The question that Platina wished didn't come out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah! Platina wanted to rant to people about her arranged marriage."

The three other girls widen their eyes. Platina, in an arranged marriage? It was ridiculous!

Platina nodded her head and White suddenly said out loud, "This is a great movie plot!"

The rest just looked at her, a glare from Sapphire, a pitiful look from Blue and MeiRosa and a mean look from Platina.

White shrunk in her seat, "sorry."

Platina told the whole story to them and the rest listened carefully. After Platina finished her rant, White asked, "Who's the guy?"

"Green Shigeru Oak or something like that."

"Green Oak!?" White jumped up from her seat and landed right in front of the older girl. She shook her hands quickly and kept saying things very quickly. Everything that she said adding the handshake made Platina dizzy and confused.

After White let go of Platina's hands, she said, "Can you try to get me his number please? An interview is great for our next magazine, especially because he has a lot of fan-girls!" You could literally see the stars in the background as she daydreamed.

"Who are you day-dreaming about? Is it Black perhaps?" White's face became a bright cherry tomato as the heat traveled up towards her face. She tried to laugh off Blue's comment as a joke but inside, she felt a little… worried. She thought it was the feeling at least.

"Who are you to talk? What about Red, huh?" Blue's face became a slight pink shade but it quickly came off right after it appeared.

"Whatever."

"You guys, I need to go back home. Silver onii-san might be worried about me."

"And I need to bring MeiRosa back to the recording studio to finish one last song."

"And I need to see Na- I mean finish trying to remember my lines for 001"

Everyone looked at MeiRosa and said, "Right…."

They all went their separate ways. Platina back home, MeiRosa and White back to the B&W agency building, Sapphire back to the… forest and Blue back to her hotel.

* * *

"Darling, today, you'll meet you're soon-to-be husband! Isn't that great?"

Platina nodded her head at her mother without speaking. What she meant to say was, 'NO! NO IT IS NOT! I AM TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?'

"He's coming! He's coming!"

**That sounds very wrong**, Platina thought with her face turning a little pink

* * *

-Time before all this while Platina was at the garden and onwards-

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm getting married…"

A red eyed adult beside him bit the inside of his lips and said, "Well. Do you even know how she looks or acts like?"

The green-eyed adult shook his head.

"Green, give this girl a chance. Maybe she's nice."

"And not just a rich fan-girl that begged her parent's to get engaged to me? Use your head Red!"

Red shook his head at his friend. Green Shigeru Oak sure was a negative-sided guy.

"How about we get you some coffee to cheer you up?"

The green-eyed brunette looked at his friend for a moment before shrugging. He sort of forgot about the paparazzi outside his house though.

* * *

The minute he stepped outside, bright flashes of light came straight at his face, blinding him. Luckily, Red stepped in front of him to block some of the flashes that came his way.

"Let's get going, quickly!"

* * *

Once Red and Green got far away enough from the paparazzi, the later bumped into a girl with dark blue hair.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Same to you. Stupid commoners." Although the girl whispered the last part, Green had a sharp ear. He whipped his head to snap back at her but she was gone. He thought nothing of it and continued walking to his friend's house, with Red tagging behind biting his inner lip again.

"You should've apologized to her, Green."

Said boy turned his head to look at the other and glared at him.

"Hump!"

* * *

Once the duo got to a house, they knocked on the door. A boy with Ruby eyes opened it and smiled. He welcomed them in and closed the door behind them.

To the duo surprise, the rest of their friends, excluding one, were already there. Guess Green didn't have to waste any of his phone's life.

"Eh! Green! We heard you were in an arranged marriage with a hot chick!"

The green eyed boy glared at Gold, his perverted friend that somehow got into their group. The golden eyed boy was defiantly one in a million.

Ruby then smacked the back of his head and glared at him. That boy was the most feminine person he had ever met.

"Oh gosh! You two don't do anything else but fight huh?"

His loud voice could break anybody's eardrums. He may look gentle and mature but if you say anything to him, his loud voice would just come out.

His last friend stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold before him. His lips curved into a smirk as a chuckled escaped from his throat.

Green sat down on a chair that Gold was on previously and said to the quiet man of the group, "Why are you here, Silver?"

"Gold called us all here to talk about the arranged marriage."

Green nodded and sat back watching his friends fight.

Somehow, the two ended up fighting for 10 minutes.

"I need to go now guys, Platinum might be worried about me," Silver finally said. Green went out as well because he needed to meet his fiancé.

* * *

"Honey, try not to mess your suit up. I don't want the girl to get a bad impression of us."

Green nodded, walking with his head down and his hands in his pocket. His mother lifted his head up as to show him the home. He had to admit it, he was impressed. The house had to be 2 times his one.

"We're almost there."

Green nodded again. He didn't want to meet her though.

"There she is. Go to her."

He slowly walked over to her while he saw that she was also slowly walking to him. They were both trying to drag the time so that they wouldn't meet each other.

That was until their mothers pushed them and Platina warped her arms around his neck and he warped his arms around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm starting another story like I announced on dA! Please don't kill me but I got to show my OTP some love! I think I can update this because I actually have a plan for this instead of my normal spur of the moment writing so let's cross out fingers!**

**~Snowy**


	2. Before the Dinner

**Arranged**

**Summery: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU**

* * *

"Aw~ How cute," cooed the two mothers.

Platina sighed as heat rose to her cheeks while Green looked away in embarrassment.

They both released their arms at the same time, staring awkwardly at each other. Then, the duo walked back from each other for a moment, their eyes darting from place to place.

"Let's leave them alone Isabelle. They need time to know each other," Platina heard her mother said.

"Sure, Janice."

After the two women left, an awkward silence followed.

"Hey," the two started. They both didn't want to say anything yet so they kept silent.

"Ladies first."

"I don't like this arranged marriage and I can see you don't too. Why don't we split up and meet each other here at 9.25 so we can go to the dinner?"

Green thought for a moment. **Hm, interesting deal. This way, I can tell Yellow about the arrangement before the dinner. And I can also talk to the guys… **

"Deal."

* * *

Platina was out of the grand hall first, walking to the _Sakura_ garden. She took out her handphone and keyed in Blue's number.

"Sis! Help me get out!" she yelled into the phone.

"I'm behind the tree, you don't have to yell." The figure of Blue stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

Platina felt her pink-tinted lips tug down when she saw Blue holding a camera. She knew that Blue took a photo of her and Green when they weren't looking. And that she was going to give the photo to White, White was going to give it to the newspapers and the newspapers were going to blow it up into a big deal. Into a stupid scandal of Platina Berlitz and Green Oak.

"You're going to give the picture to White, aren't you?" questioned Platina with a glare. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before sitting down on the floor, covered by the falling _Sakura_ petals. She sighed a little, trying to ignore the nagging at the back of her head, telling her that she would get her royal blue dress dirty. She was sure her mother would nag her about it later but she was trying to relax.

"Why do you think I took a picture?" Blue asked, faking innocence. All that she received was a finger pointing to her silver camera and a cold gaze from Platina.

"Okay, okay. You got me." She said as she sat next to the other female. Both their eyes were focused on the falling pink petals. The scene was something that calmed Platina and made her forget that she was ever engaged to a jerk, forget that she was heiress to the most powerful family in Sinnoh, forget that she had a image to uphold and that her duty was to take care of everyone. A light smile danced on her lips as she closed her eyes and laid back on the grass.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"My 'fiancé'" she said with hand signs at the French word.

"What about him? He's cute at least."

Platina shrugged her shoulder, the light smile disappearing from her lips. "I guess so, but he's the jerk I ran into."

Blue nodded her head, listening to what her friend has to say.

Platina continued her list of why Green would not be good with her, all with Blue countering. The blue-haired female sighed as she realized it was no use trying to convince her friend. She asked Blue what time it was.

"9.20."

It took almost four minutes to reached the main hall with heels so she waved good-bye to her friend and said, "Au revior, moi ami.(Goodbye, my friend/French)"

Blue rolled her eyes because Platina knew she didn't know how to speak French. The other girl smirked slightly as she vanished from Blue after closing the doors with tinted windows.

"幸運、プラティナ/Kōun, Puratina(Good luck, Platina/Japanese)," Blue said in her native language.

* * *

Green walked outside, at the main door. He took out his tablet, sat on the floor and selected the Skype application.

He waited for Red to come on, knowing that the red-eyed boy was always on the site/ application.

"Hey Green! How's it going?" the boy's bright smile came on the screen. He swore on his life that the smile his friend's carried could blind somebody.

Silence followed after the boy's sentence. Green stared blankly at the small screen on his lap.

"I'm guessing not good." The boy on the other side said.

Since Green was not much of a talker, silence followed them after every sentence. Then, Red said something that Green finally replied to.

"How is your fiancée?"

"I like her because we both don't like the marriage but I also dislike her because she's just not my type."

Red nodded, interested in his fiancée and how she acted. Maybe she was annoyingly loud or maybe she was a busy-body. As his best friend, he 'needed' to know about the girl.

"How hot is the chick!?"

Green and red eyes looked at Gold. How the hell did he get into the house? Trying to push the question back, Green showed him a picture his mother gave to him that night.

Gold had a mini-nosebleed when he saw her, smiling in a field of flowers (which was just their back garden).

"GOLD!"

"That's the reason I'm in your house…" Gold said with a small, scared smile on his face. The group knew that Red and Crystal had a very, very good relationship with each other.

"In here Crystal!" Red shouted with a silly grin on his face.

"Why did you do that? And why does she have a key to the house?"

"I should be asking _YOU_ that question…"

Gold let out a nervous laugh when he felt the evil, dark aura around Red and Crystal. No matter how nice their smiles look, Gold was scared out of his wits.

Green sighed as he closed the application, leaving the mess to be dealt with by Red and Crystal themselves. He really did not want to be caught up with their trouble. He glanced over at the small clock at the corner of the tablet.

"9.20. Time to head back." He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he was highly curious to see what would happen at the dinner later.

* * *

**A/N: My first 2nd chapter! Sorry for the late update! -bows- Please excuse me. Anyways, when I first saw that there were 3 three review, I freaked! I celebrated all day. I don't care if they were Annon review, no matter what EXO says! And those three were so nice~~ Thank you.**

* * *

**Review replies (I don't care what you think!)**

**A random reader: Thank you for your kind review~ And maybe. I have an ending in stored already. -winks-**

**Chocolate lover: I surprised someone read this story! And I thought about this couple when I saw a amazing story. I really think they have a lot in common. Thank you for reading -smiles-**

**THE Dude: Oh! I never noticed that but I do have trouble introducing the characters casue I always rush so sorry. Hopefully I did make up for it in this chapter~ -hugs you- Please give some more advice for this and future chapters.**

**~Snowy**


	3. The Dinner

**Arranged**

**Summery: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU**

* * *

The duo reached the main hall in four minutes, just as Platina had predicted. The two stared at each other before looking somewhere else. Green looked over at the clock while Platina looked at the floor.

Once the clock struck 9.30, Green nudged Platina. She looked up at the clock and nodded.

"Time to put up an act, huh?" Green looked down at the girl.

Platina nodded and painted a fake smile on her face as her fingers interlaced with Green's.

"Let's go," she sang, her voice tainted with bitter joy.

* * *

They reached the dinning hall a little late but the adults let go of it, thinking they took a lot of time to know each other.

"So, Green," Platina's father looked at him sternly. "Do you have what it takes to take care of my little girl?"

Green nodded silently, not backing down from Mr. Berlitz's stare.

"10 questions. You get one wrong, you're out of the house."

**Weren't you the one who suggested the marriage in the first place?**

"What is Platinum's favorite food?"

Before Green could come up with a random answer, Platina said, "I never told him my favorite food because I was afraid of him thinking I really liked food."

**Might as well not disappoint my Father.**

Everything Mr. Berlitz asked Green a question; Platina would answer it instead with an excuse. Then, the last question came.

"Are your's and Platinum's horoscope compatible?"

An awkward silence followed them for a few minutes.

Green shook his head, not knowing what his horoscope was.

"You're right! Though don't be so down! Opposites do attract!"

The two 'to-be-weds' stared at the man.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but, wearn't you the one that suggested the marriage between Platinum and I?"

Mr. Berlitz looked around and whispered into Green's ear, "Actually, my wife told me about the marriage today and I'm scared for her."

Green's leaf eye twitched slightly before look over to Mrs. Berlitz. The dark aura scared Mr. Berlitz but didn't effect Green at all. He had been around Red long enough.

**I do wonder if Platinum would become like that when she grows** **up.** But Green just shrugged the thought off, forgetting to tell Yellow about the arrangement.

* * *

**A/N: This is too short for me! *cries in a corner* I hope you all don't mind it. Now, onto the review replies!**

**XWhiteChanx: Yay! You liked the previous chapter! Sorry~ I'm no good with feelings! But thanks for the feedback!**

**a random reader: Oh. Well, hopefully you notice this chapter. And I know right? I can imagine Blue doing that. And also, I got the idea of Red's smile from a small New Years Party comic on Danbooru. (Warning: Not for innocent minds/ light-hearted)**

**ILuvPkemn: Really? I've been trying to get MangaCaviler popular but I don't think I'm doing a good job. OTL It'll be good to see another GuriPura fan~ Tell me when you've posted the story, okay?**

**And to those who've said 'update soon', I am so sorry this took such a long time~**

**~Snowy**


	4. The two groups meet!

**Arranged**

**Summery: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU**

* * *

Finally, the diner was over. Never had Green nor Platina thought that ten minutes was that long. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. **It's an excuse to let me get out!** They both were itching to get out of the awkward silence.

"I'll go get it!" Platina ran off before Green could say anything. So, it just left Green standing there. There was when he realised he needed to call his girlfriend, Yellow. She would be worry sick if she found out by herself.

* * *

Platina's excuse to get away had succeeded, but now she had to answer the door. Not that she was afraid of the door or anything, but she was afraid of the person behind it. No sane person would be afraid of a door.

Her pale hand slowly grabbed the golden door knob and twisted it, careful not to jump when she heard a long voice shout.

"Platina! We're here to welcome you!" Blue sang. "And there were also some boys outside so I invited them in. And a cute girl was with them so I invited her in too!"

Platina let out a sigh, wishing and hoping that the last two parts were all a prank. "Blue, why did you invite random strangers into my house?"

Now, normally, Blue would reply with "I'm just kidding!" But Blue replied, "Cause there was a cute boy with red eyes." Platina could feel the wink Blue was giving the boy, it was evident in her teasing tone. Platina sighed again while grabbing the fabric of her dress to lift it up so she could walk.

She stepped out from behind the door and smiled with a type of bitter-sweet joy. "Welcome to the Berlitz household, I assume you boys are looking for Green?" The 'cute' red eyed boy nodded and smiled. Platina directed the boys to the dining room, "This way please." Platina led the boys to the dinning room, but not forgetting to throw a glare at Blue. Who was busy winking at Red to notice.

* * *

When Platina was done, she noticed the little blonde girl did not go with the rest of the boys. "Is there something wrong, little girl?" Platina lowered herself to the girl and smiled. What shocked her was the glare that the little girl was giving her.

"Stay away from _my_ Green. And the name's Yellow to you," Yellow spat out. Platina stood up and bit her lip. She laughed it off as Yellow skipped into the dinning room, but it was nothing that Platina could do. It surprised her that Green didn't break it off with his girlfriend, let alone tell her.

* * *

The dark blue-haired girl walked towards her friends, traumatized. How could that little body hold so much hatred, Platina wondered. She shook that thought off, reminding herself to talk to Green before he left.

"Platina! How was your experience with Green Oak?" White had asked her. She brushed her off and instead went to her room. Platina knew the other girls would follow her without question, so she just went straight to her bedroom. Though it wouldn't matter any ways, she wanted to be alone for that moment.

"Why did she not answer?" White tried to ran towards Platina and her room but was stopped by Blue. The older girl shook her head and looked at the staircases with thoughtful eyes. "Don't go after her, she needs to be alone." White listened to her senior, the only girl that knew Platina the best out of the whole group.

"Why not go spy on the boys? See what they're talking about?" Blue tried to cheer up White, and the attempt worked. White was always someone that was easy to please. Unlike Platina and Blue. White ran towards the dinning room, followed by Sapphire and MeiRosa. Blue ran along last while looking back at the staircase, hoping that Platina was fine.

* * *

The four girls reached the dinning room and started to listen to the boys. It was boring as all they were talking about was the arranged marriage. At least, until the rest came up with the other's love life.

"Who was that girl that opened the door, again?" Blue heard the little girl ask someone. The same question was repeated about ten times already. She was getting tired of hearing that, and the other girls were also thinking the same thing.

"Platinum 'Platina' Berlitz," Red replied. Blue knew that she recognised that voice. The smooth, velvet-like voice. But she couldn't detect it no matter how hard she tired.

Blue peeked her head towards the doorway, where the other group was sitting and talking. Her cat-like eyes scanned the table, hoping to find the crimson eyes again. Curious red eyes met playful blue eyes. Blue's face was painted with a bright shade of pink as Red called her over.

Soon, all of the boys' eyes were on her. Blue sheepishly shuffled into the dinning room with the other girls following her. White ran and sat next to Black once she saw him. MeiRosa sat next to her cousin and looked at her lap with nothing better to do. How she wished that Kyohei was here. Sapphire sat next to a ruby-eyed boy after realising that she knew him from her childhood. Blue sat next to Red and bit her lips.

"So, what's your name?" Red asked. It seemed like everyone was getting into conversation except for Silver, Yellow, Gold and Green.

"Um.. Blue," she gave a short reply. She was still a little humiliated by getting caught by Red. Though, she had no idea where the stutter came from, maybe just from the embarrassment. She then felt a hand rub her back, almost as to comfort her. Blue looked up and smiled at the attempt that Red was making. It was a sweet gesture, something Blue remembered from her past.

"Are you okay?" Red asked, his red eyes showing major concern for her. Something about that just made her turn her head away and looking the opposite direction.

"Yeah, of course," she managed laughed out. But on the inside, she was thinking deeply about her past.

* * *

White and Black were discussing some matters about the BW agency. It involved 001 and it was one of the rare times that Black was serious.

"I'm shocked you're so serious about this. Not that I'm complaining," White laughed. Black blushed for a moment before smiling proudly, "It was my idea for this after all. I should be serious, right?"

White nodded and continued smiling. MeiRosa looked at her cousin, shock written all over her face. She had never heard her cousin laugh like that before, such a carefree laugh. It was beautiful to her. **Now, I really wished that Kyohei was here to witness this with me, **MeiRosa thought with disappointment. She also thought about dragging him along for these type of things.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I am really busy preparing for my SA1 (exam) so I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks. Though, you might see a short update/ one-shot pop up now and then~**

**Review Replies!**

**A random reader: LOL! Your review actually inspired this chapter, so thank you. It's not as chaotic as it seems, but just wait until I get to the RuSa part. But, that will be next chapter. I hope you're not late to review this chapter too! And here's a cookie for being the first to review the previous chapter! -gives you cookie-**

**PurpleFlyToaster: :-). Sorry, I've always thought that they were not confusing, but it's good to have your opinion. It's really helpful advice for me, especially for my future chapters. So, is this one confusing? And I hope this one is not too short. I rushed the last chapter~ Gomen!**

**ILuvPkemn: Hehe. Your review was the one I read most, so I'll give you a cupcake and a virtual hug for that. I don't really like Cavaliershipping, I like Penguinshipping much more. And I'm sorry for all the data on your laptop being deleted. It seems like it happens to a lot of amazing authors. (I knew because I checked your profile for the story). And really? -pulls out paper fan from nowhere and laughs like an evil queen- BOW DOWN MY SLAVES! I AM THE QUEEN OF THIS SHIP! -reads next part- ... you were joking? oh... -throws away paper fan- I hope you liked this chapter! **

**ShadowFireAlchemist: I don't really think someone like you would like this story anyway. Your profile picture kind of tells me that. And alright? Just alright? JK~ I'm not good with writing FanFictions since I usually put the characters OOC. -sigh- I'm glad I made you laugh. I had always wanted to introduce someone into the story like that. Really? I had never, ever influenced someone because of my writing.  
**

**XWhiteChanX: Thanks, and don't worry about it! Even if you left a short review, it's fine as long as I know you liked it. And I just always write on the spot. And I can think of like, a handful of people. Like my best friend. She always tries to make excuses to get away from difficult situations. But I don't really imagine Platina to do that, unless it was Diamond or Pearl. And hopefully this chapter cleared up the Green/Yellow confusion. And it's fine, my mind is always like that~ And it make a little sense. I mean, I've always thought they acted the same to everybody. Except Green cause he doesn't have anybody to look up to. And in the manga world, I've always imagined that Platina knows about the PokeDex holders because of her studies. It must have mentioned it somewhere! Or maybe on the news.**

**Random question: If Platina had to choose between Red or Green to rescue cause of the Grim Reaper, who do you think she would save? **

**(P.S: I don't really like Yellow. I mean, she cockblocks my OTP! And might cockblock GuriPura too...)**

**~Snowy**


	5. RuSa Drama

**Arranged**

**Summary: The marriage was nothing they wanted. All they could do was try to put up with each other. GuriPura. MangaCavalier. AU**

* * *

"Oi, you!" Ruby turned his head towards the voice. He could tell that she had a southern accent and to him, it was adorable! Shock and fear ran up his spine the moment he saw who it belonged to. **Oh fu-**

"Yes, person I have never met before?" he coughed at his pathetic attempt. He knew that sapphire-eyed girl from his past, back when he was more masculine. And when she was more feminine, never mind the roles were reversed now. He looked to his side, trying to hide the blush that was quickly forming on his cheeks. The shorts she was wearing, was a little _too _short now that he noticed it.

Yes, he was extremely feminine now. But that didn't mean that he wasn't a man., especially a man with needs.

"You're Ruby, right?" She asked, her tone dripping with venom. Ruby flinched slightly at the tone but nodded any way so that he won't get killed. He moved to his left to let Sapphire sit on the chair beside him and was shocked when Sapphire sat like a boy.

"Do you 'member me?" she pointed to herself. Ruby let his tongue lick his lips first before shaking his head. He bit his tongue when it returned into his mouth as Sapphire stared his down.

"You really don't remember me?" Sapphire widened her eyes as Ruby nodded his head, telling her that he had no idea who she was. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill any second. When Ruby saw that, he felt like changing his mind. Maybe tell the truth to his childhood friend. No, he commanded himself, I need to remember the reason I moved...

"Are you sure?" Sapphire's voice sounded quieter, not like her confident self anymore. Ruby felt a lump begin to grow in his throat, but nodded without much thought. Ruby eyes clashed with sapphire eyes, meeting one another in the middle. Sapphire looked into his eyes to see what emotion he was showing, but it just looked empty to her. Someone without a soul it seemed. Ruby looked at Sapphire, his whole being feeling rigid. He could almost count every eyelash with how close they were.

A loud smack echoed throughout the room, followed by the sounds of some girl crying. Ruby stood with his head looking down in shame. He dragged the part of his hat that was the closest to his head and pulled it down, covering his eyes that were beginning to fill with tears themselves.

"I'm sorry," he murmured when Sapphire was out of hearing range.

* * *

Sapphire ran all the way to Platina's room, only to find the door locked. Her fist pounded at the grey door, almost as if she was trying to break it.

"You can go to your room in this mansion," Platina gave her that frank reply. Sapphire bowed her head before running to the guest room that Platina offered to be Sapphire's.

She jumped on to a pile of leaves that acted as her bed. It was rare for her to cry. When she did, it was because of something tragic. She counted as her childhood friend not remembering her tragic enough for her to cry over.

* * *

Blue watched Sapphire run out of the kitchen, tears flying behind her. A sigh escaped Blue's lips. She felt conflicted between staying with Red and finding out how she knew him, or running after Sapphire and comforting her. Right now, both of the choices seemed very tempting. Red, seeing Blue's conflicted face, told her to go after Sapphire and that they could talk later.

Blue blushed and muttered an airy 'thank you' to Red before gathering her girls and running upstairs. MeiRosa felt free after sitting next to Black and White for so long and hearing them talk about a movie. White felt rather disappointed at the moment as it was a rare time seeing Black so serious, but discarded the thought with only Sapphire in her mind.

In the hallway, Blue stopped and turned to face the younger girls, "You two go talk to Sapphire, alright? I really need to speak to Platina." The other two nodded and sprinted up the stairs. Blue looked up at the staircase and gulped. It's time, huh?

* * *

"Platina, you okay?" Blue knocked on the door softly. Instead of replying to Blue's question, Platina opened her bedroom door. Blue bit her bottom lip when she saw Platina. Guilt heaved her heart as she saw the state Platina was in. Platina was then enveloped in a bear hug.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Blue asked in a motherly voice. She could feel Platina shake her head. The older girl nodded and went into Platina's room, the younger girl following her in.

After a waiting a few moments for Platina to stop sobbing, Blue asked her with worry, "Is it him?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Platina said and looked away from Blue. Blue nodded and said, "I'll let the guys out." Without waiting for a response, Blue walked out and left Platina alone so the both of them could think.

* * *

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" MeiRosa shouted in the hallways while White walked in front, trying to find Sapphire's bedroom's door.

"Found it!" White called out to MeiRosa with glee. The two Stones girl walked into the room without knocking, only to find a wrecked Sapphire sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" White walked over to Sapphire, trying to comfort her.

"He doesn't remember me!" Sapphire wailed loudly. MeiRosa just stood at the door, confused as to what to do.

"It's just fate playing mind games on you, I'm sure he still knows you."

Sapphire shook her head, trying to tell White to leave her alone, "You should be going home now. School starts tomorrow."

"The boys should be gone now," MeiRosa finally said something for the past five minutes. "We'll leave you alone, but if you don't show up tomorrow, we will come looking for you."

Sapphire nodded in understanding, and with a simple hand motion, shooed them away. White and MeiRosa carefully closed the door behind them and let miniature tears of their own slip from their eyes.

"I feel so sorry for her, don' you?"

"Yeah..." MeiRosa trailed off. "School is tomorrow, let's go home and start preparing, okay?"

White nodded her head and smiled. When the two of them were walking off, White could not help but look behind her and stared off into the distance. **Well, you can't have everything going right; fate doesn't work like that...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this late chapter! I had writer's block in the middle of the ending, as evident by my laziness at the end. So, I decided to fill the empty spots with speech. So far, I've been jumping in and out of other fandoms lately so I think I have a good reason I won't be updating this as much. Don't worry, I will never abandon this.**

**Review Replies:**

**ILuvPkemn: Well, I don't think the 'innocent, little girl' image for her would fit a ****jealous maybe ex-girlfriend/mistress(I have not thought about it yet). And I don't just like any pairing for the both of them, Penguin/KenHika and MangaCavalier/GuriPura (though, I am starting to get into Cavalier/ShigeHika since I'm writing this story). Don't worry about the age gap (which is four years by the way [I have no life]). And as I said in my review to your story, this chapter is dedicated to you my faithful side-kick! (unless you don't feel comfortable being my side-kick...)**

**a random reader: Nah, don't worry about that. I'm late for everything that is not on the internet. And well... RuSa is not leaning towards the drama way. I'm not good with conflict... Yes, Yellow did just spit at Platina. And their cat fight won't happen until Yellow can't control her angry any more and goes completely bat s*** crazy on Platina, which I'm not sure will be when... Blue's past, let's just say it's a mystery waiting to be solved by the right person. **

**XxWhiteChanX: Thanks for your compliment. I love ReBuru(Lucky) too, and if you have time to waste on videos, check out AnApatheticSeal, she makes amazing videos! But her previous account has more (LoveMeLoveHer). And I know right, KuroShiro(Agency) is so cute! And I always pair the protagonist with their counterpart, that's why I adore BurningLeaf. **

**Yeah, maybe Green will keep her as a mistress or something... Or maybe go and elope with her, he's a married man now. And I hope you Viridian ****cause that's who I'm pairing her up with. I'll feel bad if she's alone in the end, even if I hate her. And finally someone answered my question! I'll hug you but I don't want to make you feel awkward. **

******Well... I don't have a set OTP because I can jump from fandom to fandom pretty quickly (like; I can like Pokemon one week and the next I can abandon all Pokemon and go all Sonic the Hedgehog). But my ultimate OTP is from another game (check out Dead or Alive if you want. My OTP is there). Currently my OTP list is like this:**

******1. HayateHelena (Dead or Alive)**

******2. TailsCream (Sonic)**

******3. KnucklesRouge (Sonic)**

******4. EliotKokoro (Dead or Alive)**

******5. ManagCavalier (Pokemon) **

******It's sad how there's only one Pokemon pairing here despite the fact that I love Pokemon way more than those other games... That's the reason I don't like Yellow. She can mess with every pairing and get away with it scot free. I find it annoying. And when Blue messes with ReLe(Special), people start bashing on her. I once had an argument that lasted more than one hour about why Yellow can mess up everything and get away with it, but Blue can't. I was on Blue's side, she was on Yellow's side. **

******~Snowy**


End file.
